Bathroom Break
by BlueUtopiah
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama take a break during the Sensui Arc, filthiness ensues.


The bathroom door closed and Yusuke tore off his shirt, easily swinging the garment up over his head and allowing it to fall from his right arm to the floor.

"We don't have much time," he stated. "This place is pretty crowded, especially since Kuwabara brought home that Seaman guy, and we have to-"

The rest of his words were swallowed by Kurama's eager lips, lips that devoured the detective's mouth with deep, hungry, needy kisses; lips that drank in Yusuke's own moans as those slender hands slid into the back of his jeans and kneaded the strong muscles underneath.

Reaching back, Yusuke grabbed both of Kurama's wrists, forcing them around to the front while breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"Not yet," he ordered, his voice raspy with passion. All of a sudden the air seemed heated, as if the atmosphere in the tiny bathroom complimented their desire. Kurama hadn't spoken a word but his body told Yusuke everything. From the heaving chest to the dilated jade eyes to the bulge forming in his pink uniform pants, it was obvious that Kurama wanted – no _needed_ – this as much as Yusuke did.

And Yusuke needed this far more than he could say.

* * *

They could both feel the imminent chaos and even though the whole ordeal had started only days ago the sense of urgency had increased to insane levels, leaving them standing beneath a dam that was about to burst. When Yusuke said they didn't have much time he was speaking both literally and figuratively, and with the constant stress of the entire group - save Hiei and Koenma - holed up in his apartment, Yusuke needed release and needed it bad.

They were changing watch, Genkai following Yusuke's shift, and as she walked to the balcony her last words were "Why don't you go jog around the block a couple of times, your energy is making everyone jumpy and it's beginning to piss me off!"

"Shut up you old hag," he mumbled stumbling into the living room, torn between the urge to punch the walls to sawdust or to punch himself unconscious.

"She's right you know," Kurama said as Yusuke flopped onto the couch. Kuwabara and Seaman were under Botan's care in one bedroom and Keiko and Shizuru were sleeping in the other. Kuwabara's gang had just left, their encounter with Seaman effectively wiped from their memories, and it seemed like the night had become unnaturally long. At this point Yusuke didn't care if it was the couch or the floor or the ground outside but he needed to rest…well…he needed _something_ but rest was all was getting right now.

"Not you too fox-boy," Yusuke muttered, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"I can't help it. You're acting like a caged animal," Kurama stated, moving closer. Yusuke lifted his arm up enough to glare at the kitsune with one eye. Despite this evening's events Kurama remained calm and unruffled and, as always, he looked flawless. His pink school uniform was smooth and unwrinkled, as if he had only dressed a few moments ago, that long crimson hair framed his face perfectly without a strand out of place, and as he sat on the floor beside the couch Yusuke found that the kitsune smelled good as well.

 _Good? Fuck, he smells_ great _. Keiko should buy whatever he's wearing._

Suddenly, Yusuke felt a familiar tightening in his pants and quickly put his arm back over his eyes, reminding himself -

 _I do not want Kurama, I want Keiko. Let's try that again: I do not want Kurama, I want Keiko._

"But Yusuke," a low sultry whisper brushed the detective's ear, making Yusuke's cock so hard it could shatter concrete. "I want _you_."

Slowly, Yusuke removed his arm again and found Kurama at eye level, his face only inches away.

"H-how-" he tried

"Did I know?" Kurama flipped his hair over one shoulder in what seemed like a playful gesture; however, the kitsune was a master at seduction and every motion had a motive, every look wove a web. Fixing the detective with a lustful gaze he replied, "I can practically hear you."

"W-well what about-" Yusuke tried again.

"Hiei?" Kurama finished. He smiled, a broad feral smile that left him looking less than human.

"We are not governed by conventional morals." At Yusuke's raised eyebrow the redhead added with a chuckle, "We are not exclusive."

They stared at each other for a moment, breath quickening, until Yusuke looked down with a sigh and a small, "I-I can't. Not that it isn't a tempting offer because _Christ_ Kurama you're really fucking hot. But I'm with Keiko…"

"Are you…really?" Reaching up, Kurama ran a hand through the detective's hair which was still stiff from yesterday's hair gel. Yusuke leaned into the touch then watched with rapt amazement as Kurama's other hand went to the collar of his pink uniform, opening the top button to reveal a smooth white chest.

Leaning in, he grabbed Yusuke's hand and placed it against the opening, letting the detective touch him while whispering, "You want me, and I want you. It's very simple."

Pink lips parted, a slick tongue darted out to wet them. "We could do this here, now, while everyone is asleep." Another unearthly fox-like grin. "No one has to know."

The detective swallowed, trying to find any saliva in a mouth that was suddenly dry. His heart pounded in an erratic pattern that echoed like a drum in his head, quickly shutting down any coherent thought. His fingers slid apart, pads brushing the cool skin of Kurama's collarbone, and the kitsune let out a low shameless moan.

" _Yusuke…_ "

Suddenly, the hand on Kurama's chest was in his hair and the dark-eyed teen wrenched Kurama to his feet with a growl stating, "Bathroom – _now_."

* * *

Despite his earlier reluctance Yusuke was incredibly dominant, which came as no surprise to the kitsune. If he had guessed correctly this was Yusuke's first time, or at least his first time with the same sex, and he needed to establish a certain degree of control to feel comfortable.

Releasing Kurama's wrists with a slight push, Yusuke forced the kitsune back against the tub. Leaning on the doorframe, the detective gave Kurama his usual cocky smile; however, the hungry glow in his eyes made the entire expression downright sultry.

"Take everything off Kurama. I want to see all of you." He raised an eyebrow, flipping open the top button of his jeans, his cocky smile taking on a leering quality as he folded his arms and waited.

Kurama drank in the sight of his shirtless teammate, eyes traveling over the strong hairless chest which was wonderfully muscled and tanned to golden perfection, then lowering to study the thin line of dark hair that ran from Yusuke's navel to the opening of those sinfully tight jeans where a splash of curls hinted at the rich treasure underneath. Yusuke was every inch a strong seductive leader, his perfect body complimented by his chaotic nature, and as Kurama admired the dark-eyed boy in front of him, he wondered why he hadn't seduced Yusuke before.

 _Probably because I was busy seducing Hiei. I wonder if I should try Koenma next, he_ is _quite alluring in his older form._

Following the detective's orders, Kurama lifted his hands, trailing long nimble fingers down the side of his neck and titling his head with a moan. Slowly opening the buttons on his jacket he began to strip, working his partner with words.

"You have no idea how good I can make you feel Yusuke, how much I can pleasure you." His soft almost feminine tone took on a dark throaty quality that made Yusuke's cock jump.

"Fuck Kurama, I could come just from the sound of your voice."

The redhead smiled, dropping his jacket to the floor then unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of his pants with inherent grace.

"And I can make you come in _so many_ different ways." A quick flick of the wrist and the kitsune's pants fell to the floor, pooling at his feet. Kurama stepped out of them, ethereal, skin glowing under the harsh fluorescent light, every aspect - from his stance to his aura to his expression - a deep sensual challenge.

Yusuke remembered the long drawn out screams and the pleading moans that spilled from Hiei and Kurama's room during the Tournament and briefly wondered if their encounter would wake the entire apartment, not that he really cared at this point.

 _Jeez, I don't know if Keiko would be turned away or turned on by this…_ Then Yusuke bit back a gasp as Kurama approached, swaying his hips seductively and pressing his lean naked body against the detective with a groan.

 _Turned on…_ Yusuke decided, hands roaming everywhere as he drowned in the silky feel of Kurama's skin. _Definitely turned on._

A hand dove into Yusuke's pants with such force that the rest of the buttons flew open and Kurama's fingers wrapped around the steel shaft inside, pumping it a little.

"So. Many. Different. Ways. _Yusuke_." Each word was a lusty breath against his ear, complimented with a hard stroke of his shaft, the final word – his name - uttered with a guttural moan and accented by a tight squeeze. The dark-eyed teen thought that his legs were going to buckle but he was pressed firmly against the door by the redhead's bare and incredibly sensual form.

So many times Yusuke had touched Kurama, but he never knew that the redhead's skin was so soft. So many times Kurama had spoke to him, but he had never been so utterly turned on by that throaty alto.

So many times he had woken, sweaty and soiled, mind still reeling from dreams of a wanton redhead, but he had never known that reality could be this much more intense.

Grabbing Yusuke's jeans, Kurama tugged them down until they fell to the floor dropping to his knees as he did so. Looking up, Kurama locked Yusuke's burning eyes with his own and darted his tongue out, dipping it into the slit of the detective's cock and wiggling it a bit, sampling the thick fluid that had gathered there before pulling that slick muscle back into his mouth with a moan.

"You taste incredible Yusuke."

Suddenly, the dark-haired teen fell to the floor beside Kurama, fisting a hand in that red hair and pulling until their faces where a breath apart.

"You taste better," he growled violently slamming their lips together. It only took a moment before they were rolling around on the bathroom floor, tongues and limbs tangling, sweat beginning to slick their entwined bodies making the slide of skin on skin that much easier, that much more erotic. Yusuke found out very quickly just how talented Kurama was with his tongue and realized that, if he let himself, he could completely melt into Kurama, lose himself within those passionate kisses, those clever hands, those endless green eyes…

And he knew that Kurama would let him become lost, then show him the most pleasurable way back to himself and he would never be the same.

 _Hiei is a lucky,_ lucky _demon…_

Remembering his most recent dream Yusuke smirked, broke away, and flipped Kurama onto his stomach with little effort. Feeling bereft the redhead gasped, reaching back to try and touch his partner, but Yusuke settled between Kurama's legs and the best the kitsune could do was brush a few fingers against that gel-slicked hair.

Grabbing the redhead's ass, Yusuke kneaded the muscled cheeks for a moment before spreading them apart, almost drooling as the tiny pink opening came into sight. Leaning down, he blew a puff of air over the entrance and Kurama shivered, one hand tangled in his crimson locks, the other still trying to touch his lover.

"Do it," came the husky sensuous voice which now had a pleading lilt to it. "Do anything, just don't stop touching me."

"How about this?" Yusuke ran his thumb over the opening, applying enough pressure to tease but not enough to breach. His hands held Kurama still as the redhead tried to push back against the touch with a moan.

" _Yusuke._ " His name was uttered with a low frustrated growl.

"Or this?" The dark-eyed teen pressed his forehead into the small of Kurama's back, taking in the kitsune's flowery-yet-musky scent. Kurama's body tensed and Yusuke enjoyed the feeling of those taut muscles quivering under his hands as he first tickled the small pucker with his nose then traced the outer edges with his tongue.

Fingernails scraped across the tile.

"Yessss. _That._ " Instantly the redhead was covered in a new sheen of sweat. Yusuke needed no further encouragement for Kurama's taste, his scent, was overwhelming and he needed more, so much more. Stiffening his tongue Yusuke pierced the delicious entrance, feeling Kurama jolt and seize beneath him.

"Unnnn….Yusuke! _Yes. A_ hhh… _Ahhhh!_ " Kurama rested his face against the floor and pushed his rear back, trying to get the detective's slick probing muscle as deep inside of him as possible. Yusuke's tongue wasn't heated like Hiei's was, or nearly as long, but it was more cunning, swirling and twisting within that precious cavern with an enthusiasm that made up for its deficiencies, dragging sounds from Kurama that he never knew he could make. Rubbing himself on the bathroom floor the redhead reveled in the feel of the cool tiles against his heated body, his hard pebbled nipples catching in the grooves between the tiles, and he reached under himself, wrapping a hand around his shaft and pumping.

By the time Yusuke was finished tasting Kurama, the kitsune was a writhing flushed ball of pleasure ready to surge at any moment. Pressing his chest against the redhead's back, Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist, hindering any further self-gratification, and whispered against a delicate ear.

"Let me fuck you."

Kurama turned, his jade eyes almost as dark as Yusuke's, and the detective watched as sweaty strands of crimson slid across those flawless white shoulders, spilling to the floor.

"What if I want to fuck you?" came the teasing challenge.

A hand ghosted down Kurama's spine to his ass and two fingers pushed against a very well-lubricated entrance.

"You get to fuck Hiei-"

"And I know you'd like to fuck Hiei as well," Kurama taunted breathlessly.

"Maybe." Those fingers slid in with minimal resistance and the redhead gasped as Yusuke growled, "But right now I want to fuck _you_."

Twisting his fingers, Yusuke searched for that one spot he had triggered within himself far too often to count. Finally, he brushed against that soft node at the upper end of the passage and Kurama jerked, eyes widening, before clamping down around the digits with incredible pressure.

"Fuck! _Kurama!_ " _If he does that to my fingers then what will he do to my dick?_

Those sparkling eyes came back into focus, centering on the detective.

"I told you Yusuke," the redhead breathed, " _so many different ways_." Then he wiggled his ass in a purely lewd and sensual manner, squeezing the digits again, and Yusuke's brain began to ooze from his ears, forming a puddle on the floor.

 _I swear, if Sensui decides to attack us now I will kill him, everyone else, and then myself_. Yusuke vowed before removing his fingers and grabbing his own cock, teasingly rubbing it against the kitsune's entrance. However, before he could push forward Kurama let out a dark lustful snarl and pushed back, impaling himself on the pulsing shaft without warning. Then he rose onto his knees and fell back against Yusuke's chest, practically sitting in the detective's lap, the position forcing Yusuke's ass to hit the floor and his cock to slide in so deeply that it rested against Kurama's sweet spot.

It all happened so fast that the dark-haired boy only managed a few shocked squeaks; however, as soon as the lusty redhead fell into his lap Yusuke's senses caught up to him and it was all he could do not to scream _and_ come as Kurama cried out and gripped him with a tightness he had never thought possible.

Titling his head, Kurama's eyes flickered from jade to gold as he looked at Yusuke's surprised and pleasure-racked face. Threading a hand in that dark hair the redhead gave one simple order in very husky voice.

" _Move._ "

"If I move, I'm gonna come." Yusuke wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist, holding him still, while moaning, " _God_ Kurama, you're so fucking _tight_."

Never one to be denied, Kurama leaned his head back and stuck his tongue in Yusuke's ear, at the same time guiding one of the detective's calloused hands from his slim waist to his cock, murmuring into the wet shell.

"I thought you said we didn't have much time."

"We _don't,_ " Yusuke growled through gritted teeth. "But if you don't let me take a breather this isn't going to be any fun for you."

"Trust me." Placing his hand over Yusuke's, Kurama showed the detective how to stoke, guiding the dark-haired teen in a slow twisting up-and-down rhythm, both of their thumbs smearing precum over the head of the kitsune's throbbing shaft.

"It's…already…quite a…bit of…fun…on…my end… _mmmmm_." Every other word was accented by a hitched breath as Yusuke, who quickly figured out just how Kurama liked it, began improvising, alternating between fast pumps and slow hard squeezes, every once in awhile playing with the slit at the top, dragging exquisite moans and shudders from the perfect form in his lap.

Yusuke's other hand left the redhead's waist, grabbing his chin and turning that beautiful face towards him.

"So hot, so fucking hot," he mumbled before nibbling on the kitsune's bottom lip. The nibbles became licks which became heated open-mouthed kisses and Kurama began to gyrate, fucking himself on Yusuke's cock while thrusting up into his knowing hand.

The detective flowed with the motion, following Kurama's lead. The atmosphere in the small bathroom became even more heated as crackles of blue and green energy arced through the air, sizzling and playing over their skin. Kurama's movements became fierce, savage, his back started to arch, and finally he broke away from the long sloppy kiss to gasp out,

"Yusuke…I-I'm close…"

Yusuke's hand, covered in sweat and Kurama's precum, slid to the bottom of the shaft and squeezed.

"No, not yet." he rasped into the kitsune's ear, ignoring Kurama's moaning pleas, batting away his hands.

"Get on your back," he continued, gently pushing the redhead off his lap and onto the floor.

Once Kurama settled against the tiles, Yusuke draped over him. Brushing a few strands of crimson away from that angelic face, he explained in a soft voice.

"I wanted to see your eyes."

At that statement those green orbs widened in surprise then desire flowed into them, more rich and vibrant than before. Yusuke found himself falling into that gaze and, at that moment, he made a promise that if they were to come out of this next case alive he would find a way to drown himself in those eyes again.

 _Dammit, Hiei, you're going to have to share._

Kurama spread his legs eagerly, wrapping them around Yusuke's waist, tilting his hips up in offering.

"Please Yusuke," his hands traced invisible patterns along the detective's back. "Fuck me. Make me come."

" _Kurama._ " Yusuke buried his head in that supple neck and thrust forward, filling the redhead with one simple motion. The hands on his back tightened, nails digging in, and Kurama arched with a cry. They quickly fell into a slow deep pattern of thrusting, no longer caring about what little time they had or the fact that the world around them lay on the brink of destruction. The only thing that mattered was how their bodies melded together, the only thing they could feel was the pleasure, and the only thing they thought of was each other.

The pace increased gradually, tongues and limbs entwined, until Yusuke pulled back a little, grabbing Kurama's left leg and raising it, slightly twisting the slender body. The new angle caused each thrust to slam into Kurama's sweet spot and that alabaster skin flushed a deep pink as strangled gasps and delicious moans poured from the redhead's swollen lips. Yusuke trailed his fingers across Kurama's cheek, tracing those lips, his chin, the curve of neck and shoulder, then eventually brushing across a solid nipple, and the sounds the fox made increased in pitch. Never breaking the pattern of quick thrusts, Yusuke slung that white leg over his shoulder and reached down, teasing the kitsune's nipples first with soft touches then with pinches and pulls, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers, reveling in Kurama's mewling response.

The redhead was beside himself. Never in the three realms had he imagined that Yusuke could be this incredible. Although the kitsune maintained his calm exterior, the events of the past few days as well as Hiei's disappearing act bothered him far more than he had let on. Kurama was sure that the small demon would return, especially when he was needed most, but that left the kitsune high and dry with no one to take out his frustrations with…until he found that the detective was also feeling the pressure. Kurama had thought that the encounter would be heated but clumsy and was more than willing to accept that; however, it looked like his earlier assumptions were wrong. Either Yusuke had more experience than he let on or he was a natural and a mind-blowing one at that.

 _Once this is all over, I_ will _have Yusuke again._ Kurama smiled to himself as a very devious plan began to form in his head. _I wonder if Hiei would be interested in sampling him as well…_

A particularly hard twist to a nipple tore Kurama from his reverie and he arched with a groan as a stinging but pleasurable warmth spread across his chest. The next thrust set the gears of his orgasm into motion as coiling white heat surged through his limbs and into his groin. Not wanting to be outdone, and also wanting to leave a lasting lusty imprint on the detective's mind, Kurama seized one of Yusuke's hands and began to suck on the strong fingers, shoving them deep into his mouth and mimicking his other oral talents while at the same time wrapping a hand around his swollen shaft and pleasuring himself.

If Yusuke wasn't already on the wonderful road to orgasm, the erotic sight Kurama made would have sent him spiraling toward that blinding destination anyway. The layered pleasures that assaulted his skin and sight were overwhelming and he knew that he wouldn't hold out much longer. He wiggled his fingers, running them over Kurama's knowing tongue, feeling the vibrations of moans as he began to speed up his thrusts. His eyes dropped to Kurama's purple shaft, watching it disappear and reappear in the kitsune's grasp, that white-knuckled hand matching the pace as it increased even more. Energy began to coil around them in a colorful reflection of their impending release, the melding greens and blues bouncing off the tiles and almost blinding them as they soared higher, Yusuke driving into Kurama so hard the redhead was lifted from the floor with each slam.

Suddenly, Kurama released Yusuke's fingers with a pleasure-soaked cry and his body arched and bucked, thin streams of white shooting from his shaft and covering his hand and stomach. The pressure around Yusuke's cock increased to crushing levels and he grabbed both the kitsune's legs by the ankles, thrusting into him a few more times with back-breaking force before freezing and coming with a wail, jet-black eyes rolling up into his head as his entire body jerked and seized.

Spent, Yusuke's legs turned to mush and he flopped forward onto Kurama, still reeling from the best orgasm he had ever had. He spent a few moments trying to catch his breath when something trailed along his lips, leaving a sticky substance behind. He blearily opened his eyes and found himself staring once again into those endless green orbs which now gazed at him with something more than friendship.

"Kurama?" he breathed.

The kitsune smiled.

"Taste," he stated, running a coated finger over the detective's lips again.

Yusuke darted his tongue out and sampled the salty essence of his partner, groaning as he did so and deciding that he wanted more. Wrapping his hand around Kurama's wrist to hold it still, he began to lick the fingers clean, the erotic act becoming more heated as Kurama joined in, their tongues meeting and mingling, tasting and exploring once again.

"Are you slackers done in there?" Something hit the door and it rattled on the hinges.

Both boys froze, Yusuke's eyes widening in surprise and annoyance, Kurama's in amusement. In the midst of their passion they had forgotten that Genkai was awake and standing watch on the balcony.

 _Great, Granny now knows way more about my sex life than I wanted her to._

"Whadaya want you old hag?" Yusuke yelled, rolling off Kurama and getting to his feet.

"Botan says that our prisoner is about to wake up and I thought that you would like to be there to interrogate him."

Yusuke could almost see the derision on the old woman's face as she added, "Unless you've decided that getting your rocks off is more important than saving the world."

"SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Yusuke bellowed, pulling on his jeans.

"Getting your rocks off?" Kurama echoed with a slight smile.

"Don't you start fox-boy," Yusuke warned, the tone of his voice negated by the warmth in his eyes as he looked at the redhead. Kurama caught that warmth and treasured it. When sex was added to a friendship it sometimes made things strained and utterly complicated; however, this tryst had seemed to strengthen their bond and deepen their relationship in ways that couldn't be defined by words.

They dressed quickly in comfortable silence but as Yusuke reached for the doorknob Kurama stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, Yusuke found his mouth devoured once again by Kurama's luscious eager lips. Their tongues sparred for a moment, and once Yusuke was adequately breathless Kurama pulled away murmuring, "I want to do this again, Yusuke."

" _Now?_ " The detective's eyes went impossibly wide and the redhead couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, not now, although you are quite tempting. Later, after all this is over." _And Hiei is back._ Thinking about his raven-haired lovers, Kurama's brain swam with images that would make a whore blush as he wondered just how flexible Yusuke was…

The detective smirked, running a hand through Kurama's hair, enjoying the silky feel of those locks gliding over his fingers.

"Definitely," he agreed, unable to get the image of a wanton submissive Kurama out of his head.

 _If a short bathroom break was this much fun, a few hours with Kurama will melt my brain._

"I wanted to ask you Yusuke," Kurama began, leaning into the detective's hand as he continued to play with his hair. "Where did you learn your…technique?"

Yusuke grinned. "Let's just say that fighting wasn't the only thing I did at the Tournament." At Kurama's surprised expression he added with a chuckle, "Trust me, you wouldn't believe it if I told you…"

"Goddammit! You two get your asses out here pronto!" Genkai's ragged voice shot through the door again and Yusuke winced.

"She's got perfect timing," He muttered. Kurama blinked, deciding that he would get more detailed information on Yusuke's experience later on.

 _I'm sure I'll get him to tell me everything. He's certainly not immune to persuasion._

Opening the door, Yusuke walked into the living room, that cocky half-smile back on his face although now it had more mirth and less stress behind it.

"Ready for some _interrogation_?" he asked the redhead, cracking his knuckles.

Following Yusuke down the hall, Kurama laughed. "Yusuke, I believe after that, I'm about ready for anything."


End file.
